wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Bridget Sloan
Cincinnati, Ohio, USA |Row 4 title = Height |Row 4 info = 4 ft. 11 in. |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Sharp's Gymnastics Academy |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Marvin Sharp |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = Florida Gators |Row 9 title = Twitter |Row 9 info = @bridgetsloan}}Bridget Elizabeth Sloan (born June 23, 1992) is a retired American gymnast. She is the 2009 All-Around World Champion and the 2009 All-Around U.S. National Champion. Sloan was a member of the silver medal U.S. women's gymnastics team at the 2008 Beijing Olympic Games. 2007 In her first year as a senior, 2007, Sloan placed 5th all-around and 3rd on Bars at the U.S. National Championships. She served as the alternate on the American team for the 2007 World Championships. Sloan also represented the United States at the Good Luck Beijing Olympic test event in December 2007, where she won the bronze medal in the all-around and a silver on floor exercise. 2008 In March 2008, Sloan suffered a torn meniscus while warming up at a meet in Italy. She was forced to sit out the competition and returned home for surgery and rehabilitation, but recovered in time to compete at the 2008 U.S. National Championships, where she competed only on beam, bars and floor; and the U.S. Olympic Trials. Sloan was named to the U.S. team after the final selection camp in Houston in July 2008. At the 2008 Beijing Olympic Games, Sloan competed in both the qualifying and team final rounds of competition. Her contributions to the team became critical in the qualifying round, where the Americans were forced to put up only four athletes on three events, and count all four scores, due to injuries to Chellsie Memmel and Samantha Peszek. Sloan made small errors on floor and uneven bars but performed well under pressure. Her all-around scores placed her 11th overall among all competitors. In the team finals, Sloan competed on vault, contributing a 15.200 score to the American team's silver medal win. 2009 In February 2009, Sloan competed in the Tyson American Cup and placed second to 13-year-old Jordyn Wieber. In August, Sloan competed in the US Nationals and had a shaky preliminary competition. However, her consistency in the finals won her the gold medal in the All-Around, Floor and Uneven Bars. In October at the 2009 London World Championships, after a shaky preliminary round, Sloan qualified 5th for the all-around and 7th for the uneven bars final. She competed like a champion in the all-around final and won the gold medal over teammate Rebecca Bross by only 0.050. Sloan earned her place in gymnastics history as the fifth American woman to win the World all-around title. In the bars final, she performed a solid routine and placed 6th. 2010 Injuries plagued Bridget throughout the year, greatly limiting her in competitions. An ankle injury early in the year limited her participation in the Pacific Rim Championships to bars. The same injury kept Sloan to the beam at the CoverGirl Classic. A new pectoral injury prevented her from defending her National all-around title. At Nationals she performed two tentative beam routines, one that included a fall, and placed 11th on the apparatus. However, Sloan impressed National Team Coordinator Márta Károlyi with her improvement at the selection camp, and was brought to the World Championships to perform on bars and floor, placing fourth in the bars final. 2011 Sloan sat out the majority of the competitive season while recovering from surgery on her bicep. She stated that it is unlikely she would take part in the 2011 National or World Championships in an effort to stay healthy for the 2012 season, her ultimate goal being the 2012 Olympics. Although Sloan did not compete in the 2011 National Championships, she later headed to the Karolyi Ranch in New Waverly, Texas, to participate in both selection camps for the 2011 World Championships team. She was subsequently named to the team for the 2011 Pan American Games. She competed only on the uneven bars and floor exercise in Guadalajara, and scored in the thirteens on both apparati. She failed to qualify for either of the event finals, even though on uneven bars it was due to the "two athletes per country" rule (Bridgette Caquatto and Shawn Johnson both scored higher than her). 2012 Sloan was set to compete at the Secret US Classic, but withdrew due to a death in her coach's family. Sloan's first competition of 2012 was the Visa Championships. She did very well on bars and floor exercise on day one. She continued to perform well on day two, and successfully petitioned into the Olympic trials. She placed tenth in the all-around, sixth on uneven bars, fifteenth on balance beam, and thirteenth on floor exercise. However, shortly before the Trials began, Sloan injured her elbow and had to withdraw. Since she did not get to compete for a spot on the team, she committed fully to NCAA. College Sloan committed to attend the University of Florida, signing her national letter-of-intent with the Gator Gymnastics team. Sloan deferred enrollment at UF until the 2012 fall semester to allow her to seek her second consecutive spot on the U.S. Olympic team for the 2012 Summer Olympics. Sloan rejoined 2010 World Championship teammate Mackenzie Caquatto on the Florida team. At the 2013 National Championships in August, Sloan was inducted into the USA Gymnastics Hall of Fame with the rest of the 2007 World Championship team. Medal Count Floor Music 2008-2009 - "Araba" by Mustafa Sandal 2010 - "Harem" by The R.E.G. Project 2012 - "Hup" by Tarkan